Happiness cannot be Bought
by Crystalstarr-chick
Summary: This is with an OC who falls for Kakuzu. She can mesmorise ppl with tears and looks. She also uses a needle to the brain. lol Read to find out more. Rated for later chapters hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's been a while since I was last on here, but I brought a new story with me. It's the first Naruto/Akatsuki I've ever done but I hope you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters in this story. I know it's sad but true.**

**Happiness cannot be Bought**

Chapter One

One pocket too many

Pickpocketing was easy for Kioko, and no one realized what happened until they were home. This crowd was too busy worrying about if their lovers would find out what they were really doing then to worry about getting bumped into by a green haired girl. But as she continued through the crowd she saw a guy in a black cloak; the cloak had red clouds on it which is how she noticed him.

Easy, I can already feel his money in my hands, She thought with a laugh. She made her way over to him and noticed that he was wearing a mask that covered most of his face, and it made him kinda scary looking but it didn't really bother her; she would never see him again anyway. Once she bumped into him, she reached in and grabbed his money but before she could take two steps and arm wrapped around her waist and she was carried off.

"They said I'd be good bait to caught you, but at least it was their money at risk that they wont be getting back," he said

"They? Who are they? And while we're on the topic, who are you?" She asked as he continued to hold her close jumping from tree to tree.

"You'll meet them soon enough and seeing how we'll see plenty of each other from now on, I'm Kakuzu. Don't touch my money and we'll get along fine."

She laughed. "I don't need your money. I pickpocket for fun. Besides I have enough to buy two villages, huge villages." Suddenly he stopped and turned her to face him. He stared at her for a few minutes and she noticed a hint of a smile in his eyes right before he started jumping again, holding her closer now.

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine," He said.

"Oh, well that's good, you would expect hard feelings from someone you just kidnapped," She said sarcastically, and then she thought she felt him squeeze her for a second but then figured it was her imagination at work. They stopped in front of a building and then everything seemed to snap together.

"The Akatsuki. Great I must have made some powerful enemies to have the Akatsuki after me."

"I have a feeling you'll make a lot more before we kill you," he laughed.

"Kakuzu-chan, Leader-sama was waiting for you but is gone now," A guy in an orange mask said as he walked out of the building. He sounded child-like and Kioko wondered how he was part of this group.

"So when will he be back?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Tobi thinks Leader-sama said a week."

"A week! I was gone only two days trying to get this…this…this brat and he left!!!"

"Brat?!" Kioko stepped back. "Well if that's what you think-" she had started to turn and walk away but someone grabbed her wrist and turned her.

"Kioko-chan, please don't go. Tobi promises Leader-sama will be back," Tobi said.

"Who do you think you are laying a hand on me?" She asked, her words dripping with hatred. When he didn't remove his hand she took a very thin needle and stabbed it into his head. He didn't feel anything when the needle entered his head but his hand went completely limp.

"What did you do to Tobi's hand?" Tobi asked looking at his hand. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything." She sniffled. "Why dies everyone blame me for things I didn't do?" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Kioko-chan. Tobi knows you didn't do it. Tobi will be right back with tissue." With that he went back into the building.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Kakuzu asked after watching the whole thing. She turned to him teary-eyed.

"What? Quit blaming me." Tears rolled down fast as she stared crying. "I was brought again my will and now everyone is blaming me."

"Come here, I didn't mean to make you cry." He pulled her to him to try to stop her tears. Just as he did that Tobi cam back out followed be a blond girl.

"I take it she has money you're trying to get Kakuzu, yeah?" the blond said and Kioko looked up, all tears gone from her face.

"Oh good I'm not the only girl here after all," She said sounding all happy.

"I am not a girl, un! I can prove it," he reached for his pants and started to pull them down. Tobi moved in front of Kioko's view.

"Deidara-sempei there is no reason for that. Kioko-chan believes you now please pull up your pants." Tobi said.

OMG, I can't believe these idiots caught me. And how are they part of the Akatsuki?


	2. One Problem

Ha ha

Ha ha! So how did you like the first one? Well I hope you liked it enough to continue reading. Well let's get to it...

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC girl, I know it's still very sad, but everyday I get closer to owning more **

**Happiness cannot be Bought**

** Chapter Two **

One Problem

"Okay, I'm the only girl in a house of guys, where am I sleeping?" She asked running her hand through her green hair.

"My room, Leader had me get you so you're my responsibility until he gets back. I have an extra bed in my room unless you'd rather share my bed, in which case I have no complaints about that." Kakuzu's smile was seen through his mask.

"Is there any other room I can sleep in?" She asked.

"No but we could always find a closet for you to sleep in if my room isn't good enough."

"Um..." She bit her lip, glossing it over with her tongue. Kakuzu stared at her lips and seemed to be hypnotized. "How big is the closet?"

"Damn it brat!" Kakuzu snapped back to reality dragging his gaze from her lips. "You're sharing my room if I have to tie you to the fucking bed, got it?" He grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Jashin damn it Kakuzu are you planning to rape her, or sacrifice her?" A white hair guy carrying a scythe walked in and asked.

"No but if you want to sacrifice her Hidan go ahead." He pushed her towards the white haired guy. "Leader may be mad but he'll get over it real quick." Kioko stepped backwards and pressed up against Kakuzu's chest trying to get away from Hidan, who was smiling at her with an evil glint to his eyes.

Kioko turned to face Kakuzu, only an inch away from his face. "Where's your room?" She asked sweetly, looking over her shoulder for a quick glance.

Damn, now if only she were asking that for another reason this may be more fun. He thought with a smile and he started walking towards his room. "This way, come on before I let Hidan have you." Kakuzu said grabbing her wrist and slightly pulling her with him.

"You wouldn't really let him have me would you?" She asked walking next to him. "Now would be a great time for Jashin to save me."

"Jashin?" Hidan popped up out of nowhere at the sound of Jashin's name.

"My god and my hero if you got a problem with it fuck off." Kioko said.

"No fucking way! He is my god! We have the same fucking religion! Hell yeah!" Hidan's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Like OMG we should be like BFF's." She said in a popular voice. "Just because we both worship Jashin doesn't mean I have to talk to you. You were just used against me as a threat, that's a great start to becoming friends." Kakuzu fought back a smile as she spoke. No girl would speak to Hidan that way and get away with it not even Konan.

"Just watch, it is Jashin's will that we become friends." Hidan said as he walked away.

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Now what did you think was so funny? You started laughing as I was talking."

"No one has talked to Hidan that way and lived long enough to stand here and look as hot as you do. Now what were we doing? Oh yes going to my room, where we can get to know each other."


	3. My new OC could be you

Hey I'm looking for a new OC so if you want to be in one of my stories of even in this one, fill this out and send it to my email, then I will choose what story you can be in or you can say which you want to be in. I may even write one just about you with the charcters you want. Kk fill it out if you want.

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Rank**

**Personality**

**Looks**

**Friends**

**Enemies**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**FightingStyle**

**Song**

**What they think of You **

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**Ino**

**Shikamaru**

**Kakashi**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Leader**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Konan**

**Tobi**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Misc**


	4. Possible changes

WILL BE UPDATING ASAP! I know I I kept everyone wait and for that I am sorry. Just stay tuned


End file.
